Electrical batteries are known and widely utilized. Known electrical batteries include a vessel which accommodates an electrolyte, and two electrodes which are arranged in a vessel and covered with electrolytes. A known electrolytic process takes place in the electrical batteries, an electrical current is supplied by the electrical battery to a consumer. A disadvantage of the known batteries is that in a battery of reasonable size, it is not possible to accumulate a high electrical charge, so as to provide a discharge of the battery and therefore consumption of an electrical energy for long time. Therefore, conventional electrical batteries must be frequently discharged. In the majority of motor vehicles the recharging of the batteries is formed from an internal combustion engine. As for electric cars, the recharging of the battery must be over a very short time, which is the main cause of the fact that there are very few electrical cars on the market.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide an electrical battery which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical battery which can be charged over a short period of time and accumulate a very high electrical charge, and can be discharged with a very high voltage and a very low current so as to provide an electrical power over a long period of time.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent herein after, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an electrical battery which has a vessel accommodating an electrolyte, a positive electrode and a negative electrode arranged in the vessel at a distance from one another in contact with the electrolyte, and a partition arranged in the vessel between the electrodes so that positive ions formed by an electrolytic process from a material of the positive electrode in the electrolyte move toward one side of the partition, and negative ions formed by an electrolytic process from a material of the electrolyte move to an opposite side of the partition during charging of the battery, so that the positive ions and the negative ions at both sides of the partition are attracted to one another and accumulate at both sides of the partition in great quantities so as to provide a significant charge in the battery, one of the electrodes being movable toward the partition to be located in a zone of accumulation of the ions of a corresponding charge so as to obtain the charge with high voltage, so that a discharge of the battery is performed at high power, with high voltage and with low current.
When the electrical battery is designed in accordance with the present invention, it avoids the disadvantages of the prior art and provides for the above mentioned highly advantageous results.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.